Submissive
by GKMBrittana
Summary: When the woman who has everything wants something new, what does she get? In this case a shy blonde. What happens when the said shy blonde grows to love and trust her even after finding out her secret? Alex!Dom Piper!Sub AU GPeen


Alex lit a cigarette and wandered into her wardrobe, a smirk forming on her lips as she anticipated the day's events whilst deciding on an outfit.

She'd been planning on buying a new slave for a while, but she wanted to wait until the new batch came in, the fresh ones; not the leftovers of the month that were in the warehouse last time she visited, needless to say it had been an agonizingly long two weeks, so long in fact that she personally instructed the owner herself that she was to have first viewing of the new batch as soon as they came in, nobody -not even Pornstache himself- was to step foot in the shop before her.

Of course, the owner obliged. The Vause's were the most powerful and wealthy family on the east-coast and Alex lived up to her family's reputation, after the sad passing of her parents she wasted no time making it clear that Vause-Corp were still running a tight ship with her at the helm, upsetting her was simply not an option and those who did quickly learnt why, for all her beauty and poise Alex Vause was ruthless and sinister by nature, someone to be feared.

It wasn't that Alex needed to shout or put on a show of violence, oh no. There were plenty of muscle-men paid to do that dirty work for her, what was so frightening about Alex was the coldness in her eyes, the way her expression didn't so much as flinch whilst she whispered heavy orders to her henchmen, for all her wit and charm there was something that frightened the _personal_ slaves she'd owned before, something that made them try their hopeless odds at escape rather than spend another minute under her rule, and whilst she had plenty of house slaves, new additions to her housekeeping team weren't what she was looking for, she was looking for a personal slave, for a woman as powerful as Alex relationships were out of the question.

Although she was a fair owner, allowing house slaves to have every Sunday off and free reign of her homes facilities so long as they never got in her way, she was always stern and cruel with her personal slaves, breaking them in first before treating them like pets – _if they lasted that long_, the screams of personal slaves could be heard from Alex's wing all the way through the house in the hours of the night and it was always assumed that it was this that had something to do with why so many _left_ so soon.

Alex continued to pace around her walk-in wardrobe, as far as first impressions went if she was going to buy a slave today she wanted to look smart and powerful, in every sense of the word. She finally settled on a pair of skintight black trousers, a black tailored silk blouse with rose gold cufflinks, red lipstick and black wedged platform heels, glancing herself over in the mirror with approval before making her way down the grand staircase of her home, the bespoke portraits seemed to stare down off the white walls, her dark presence made a beeline for the atrium where the house slaves waited immaculately uniformed in rows for their daily instructions.

The clicking of her heels against the imported marble alerted the attention of her security team who opened the large double doors to the atrium for her as she stepped towards them '_I really need to have the marble refitted._' she noted, tapping the back of her heel against the floor, the marble was a gift from a business partner of her father's from Durban, maybe some of the only happy times she'd ever had were spent skidding across the floor in her socks when she was little, she only dwelled on the thought for a moment before returning to her plans for the day, entering the atrium as the slaves threw their eyes away from hers in respect of her presence.

"As many of you know we may well have a new addition to the household later, If this should be the case have Dr Jones ready to prepare for an appointment, I'll be back shortly. I expect the bed linens to be changed today and the silver polished, have Mike prepare something for an early afternoon lunch and please for the love of god can one of you imbeciles renew my Netflix subscription before I have you all marching the courtyards every morning for the rest of your lives. Move people, let's go." As soon as the words left her mouth a flurry of white and black uniforms swarmed out of the atrium ready to tackle their tasks for the day, a smirk of satisfaction creeping on her lips at how well run her home truly was.

"Ms Vause, your car is waiting for you if you wish to leave now." A gruff voice disturbed her trail of thought as the man gestured with his arm towards the door. "Caputo, I'll be back in a few hours, make sure my office upstairs is prepared and be discreet about it. If I'm spending six figures on a slave today I damn well want to enjoy it."

The man cracked a smile and nodded his head as Alex stalked out the door towards her silver Aston Martin pulled up outside, tossing her handbag in the back as she sat in the passenger seat. "I trust Caputo has informed you of where we will be going today Morello?" she tapped her nails on the dashboard impatiently as the slight woman carefully drove towards the large metal gates of the compound. "Yeah Alex, I'll getchya' there in ten Hon." Morello grinned in the mirror.

Alex blinked a few times, her skin crawling at the way Morello spoke so personally, before inspecting her make up in the mirror "make it five _Hon_, I'm a busy woman."

….

Alex arrived at the warehouse, placing her sunglasses on as her heels hit the ground quickly and succinctly through the shop floor ignoring the niceties of the woman behind the counter as she paced towards the manager, her security team in tail.

"Ms Vause what a pleasure to have you here, I trust you received the catalogue of our new batch that I sent Monday?"

Alex's face remained stoic and disinterested as she breathed a sigh of disdain, but inside she was like a child in a candy store, bouncing around wanting to see every inch and every product. "I haven't got the time for polite exchanges, show me the new girls and please be quick about it before I change my mind." she sighed, her gaze immediately dropping back down to the iPhone screen displaying her calendar for the week as she cancelled every meeting and appointment in lieu of the purchase she was about to make.

The man before her nervously nodded his head after he muttered his apologies and lead her towards the rows of cells in the back, "Is there anything in particular you're looking for today Ms Vause? Maybe a brunette?" he asked curtly.

Alex ignored his question, her eyes scanning each cell meticulously as she immediately dismissed each one she passed. Until she reached a cage towards the very end, it was different from the others immediately, there was no whimpering or noise coming from behind it's bars.

She placed her hand in the air signalling for her security team and the owner to stop as she strolled casually towards the cell, peering at the huddled figure in the corner, the terrible lighting unable to provide her with much more than the silhouette of a slight figure as her curiosity caught the better of her. "Her, fetch her out for me now."

The man gulped nervously before taking a step towards Alex's tall frame, "Ms Vause, maybe you'd prefer taking a look at some of our other stock. This one is unruly and uncooperative and I would hate to sell you a slave that will only serve to anger you with her lack of competency."

Alex raised her glasses from her face to rest on top of her head, her lips forming into something that was neither a smile or a frown, definitely more of a scowl. "Mario, when I want your opinion on what kind of slave I do and don't want, I'll ask for it. Until then, open the cage door."

The man looked towards the floor before immediately unlocking the steel door, Alex stepped in, edging closer towards the pale skinned girl sat in the corner of the room, her blonde hair trailing just over her shoulders as she sat with a blanket draped over her naked body. "Stand and face me, now."

The blonde silently moved from the corner of the room to the centre as Alex circled around her, eyeing up the muscles that contorted in the girls back and shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Piper." The word came out delicately and quietly, unlike the slap that resonated from Alex's hand to Piper's ass. "When addressing me, you will always address me as Mistress or Ms Vause unless I tell you otherwise, understood? Mr Mario I'll take Piper, have her ready in the next ten minutes." she smiled sweetly, pushing the hair out of Piper's face as she breathed in the scent from her neck, "We're going to have so much _fun_, Piper."


End file.
